


Broken Timer

by storytime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kanima, Soul Mate AU, Stiles' isn't working properly, people have timers on their wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has numbers on their wrist, a timer ticking down until they meet their soul mate. There is something wrong with Stiles'. It's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Timer

Stiles hates the fact that everyone has numbers on their wrists. Scripted like a digital clock, when the numbers tick down to zero you supposedly find your soul mate. When your soul mate dies the zeros disappear and you’re left with nothing, one great big symbolism of the fact that you’ve going to be alone forever because the one person who was meant for you is dead. It’s like one giant fuck you.

He’s not sure when it happens but somehow around the time they are hunting down the Kanima his numbers start jumping. Checking the numbers becomes the first thing he does when he wakes up in the morning. The Internet doesn’t give him answers and he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself so he keeps quiet. He spends hours watching his wrist, hoping to see it change.

When he locks Jackson up in the police van he considers peeking at the timer on Jackson’s wrist but instead slaps the handcuffs on him. He shouldn’t look, it’s a private thing, and he doesn’t really want to anyway. Jackson might not be Lydia’s soul mate but Stiles knows there is probably a beautiful woman who is too good for Jackson waiting somewhere in the world for her counter to tick down.

Stiles' numbers stops ticking when Jackson tries to eviscerate himself on the lacrosse field. In the pandemonium he doesn’t notice until they’re at the morgue later. He doesn’t know what it means but he pulls his plaid sleeve down further and clutches it tightly in the fist he makes. He’s never heard of someone’s clock stop ticking before. Knowing his luck it’s probably a bad thing.

As he hits Jackson with his Jeep he notices that his numbers are ticking again, flitting faster than he’s ever seen before. The numbers chop and change every time he looks at his wrist. On minute he’ll meet his soul mate in an hour, the next it won’t be for another year. Stiles should be excited that his numbers showed sixty minutes even if it was only for a second but he doesn’t trust his timer anymore.

When Jackson dies Stiles numbers begin to fade. They don’t completely though and he wants to rip his hair out and scream that none of it makes any sense. He doesn’t though because it’s not the time to be screaming about something so trivial while there’s still everything else to deal with. Lydia’s crying but Stiles knows her numbers aren’t gone and that she’ll get over losing Jackson one day. Scott and Allison are holding hands and Stiles is bitter but at least something good has happened during all this mess.

Jackson heaves upright and gasps, terrifying them all. Lydia screams and runs towards him but Isaac holds her back. Stiles runs his hands through his hair and freezes for a moment, his eyes catching his wrist. Faded zeros. His eyes tear away and lock with Jackson’s and it’s like the world becomes clear. _Oh_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
